


MIDNIGHT-ISH KISS

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: HOLIDAYS IN RIVERDALE [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drunk!FP, F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: On New Year's eve, Alice gets a call from Hog Eye saying FP's drunk and needs someone to pick him up





	MIDNIGHT-ISH KISS

**Author's Note:**

> I'm better at Young!Falice, please forgive me...

''Where is he?'' Alice asked as she entered the Serpent bar, looking for her grown up teenage heartthrob. 

The man behind the bar pointed at the end of the counter where FP was holding a glass of whiskey. 

She sighed and walked over to him, taking the glass from his hands. 

''What the fu-  _Alice_?'' He looked at her with a frown, surprised to see her inside the Serpents's den. She was wearing a grey coat with a festive low cut dress underneath. FP bite down his lip, she looked so hot. 

''You're drunk. I'm driving you home.'' Her tone was firm and autoritary. 

Surprisingly, FP didn't protest and followed to her car. He even accepted the gum she handed him before leaving the bar, saying his breath reeked of alcohol.He got in the passenger seat and she sat behind the wheel.

The trailer park wasn't far from the Wyrm - FP could've very well walked the distance - but he was glad Alice had picked him up. It meant she cared for him...although she wouldn't admit it.

''Seatbelt.''

FP rolled his eyes and buckled his seatbelt, like told.  

''I see you had plans for the night,'' FP said, nodding at Alice's dress and attire. 

''I had an invitation at the Five Season for a New Years party,'' she replied, starting the car, pulling out of the Whyte Wyrm's parking lot.

''What a bore.''

''I was having  _plenty_ of fun, you should know.''

FP scoffed. ''That's why you've quit the party to come to my rescue?''

Turning her head in his direction, she gave him a pointed look. ''I prefer quitting a party early than finding you in the obituary section of the newspaper during breakfast,'' she defended, confirming that she cared for his safety.

The man hummed and Alice took a turn and drove down the snowed gravel roads of the trailer park.

When she parked in front of FP's trailer, Alice surprised the Serpent by cutting off the contact and getting out of the car. He tried to hide the smirk on his lips, taking the mint gum out of his mouth and throwing it in the once-was flowerbeds by the trailer's door.

Once inside, FP tuned on the lights and took off his jacket, hanging it on the back of a chair - like usual.

Alice closed the door and stood there, not quite knowing what to do. Should she take her shoes off or, was this it? FP got home safely, her mission was done, right?

FP asked, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and looked up at Alice. ''Want a drink?'' he asked, taking two clean glasses from the cupboards. 

''I'm driving.''

''It never stopped you before,'' he reminded her, pouring the brown liquid in the glasses. '' _One_  glass won't make you drive off the roads, Alice.'' 

She'll give him that, one glass won't do too much harm. After downing all those tequila shots during her teenage years, her body was used to drinking lots of alcohol and was still very tolerant - and her lever was in  _good_  condition. What made her reluctant to accept the drink was the memories following all she and FP's drinking nights. Some drinks have led to situations she did  _not_ want to get back into tonight. 

Back then, she didn't mind waking up naked with FP and have an almost blackout from the previous night. She was a  _mom_ , now. Moms don't do that. 

Her Serpents roots were calling back as the strong smell of whiskey filled the trailer.

_It's New Years eve, Alice, loosen up._

With one sigh, she gave in and took off her coat. '' _One_  drink.'' 

Alice sat on the pull out couch, joined by FP. He handed her a glass and she took a sip, judging the taste. 

''Does Warden Cooper approves?'' 

''Tastes cheap,'' she responded, scrunching her nose.

FP laughed, shaking his head before taking a sip of his own. 

''You know, you're supposed to kiss someone at midnight. Old traditions haven't changed.'' 

''So I've heard.'' 

''Any lucky man in mind?'' 

In his younger years, FP had it with the girls. He was a real Casanova. As he got older, although he was still  _fine_  looking, the Serpent king lost all his smoothness. Tragic...

Alice scoffed, keeping her walls up. ''Certainly not you.'' 

FP raised an eyebrow. ''Why not? You had a different opinion two weeks ago-''

''You're  _drunk_ ,'' she rapidly interrupted. 

''I'm  _not_  drunk. This is only my second glass of whiskey and, need I remind you that you snatched the first one from my hands at the Wyrm.'' The blonde pulled her perfectly plucked eyebrows together. ''I told Hog Eye to call you and say I was drunk and needed someone to pick me up.''

''Wha- Why did you do that?'' 

''So you wouldn't find someone else to give your midnight kiss to.''

Although they have hooked up a couple times over the past six months, no feelings had been confessed. After the scar their breakup left on their hearts, both adults were scared to commit again by fear getting hurt - again. So, they stuck to knowing looks and body responses. 

And, both their kids were _dating_ , wouldn't that be awkward?

Looks like things will be awkward because her lips were on FP's and she could taste the strong whiskey on his lips. 

''Erm, it's not midnight yet, Alice...'' 

''I don't care.''

FP grinned and she pulled the man by his collar, pressing her lips to his and kissing him hard. 


End file.
